Une farce de trop
by surimi
Summary: Quand Snape s'amuse avec ses potions, ça fait des dégats... surtout quand la potion en question s'appelle Veritaserum... genre
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** rien à moi, même pas l'idée, ni la fic, les persos et les décors appartiennent à JKR, l'idée à Lola Reeds, et la fic à Myschka, vu que c'est pour elle que je l'écris._

_**Auteur:** Surimi, moi, et vi, encore et toujours, vous vous débarasserez pas de moi aussi facilement, l'odeur du poisson synthétique c'est resistant!_

_**Genre:** Humour, Romance. question: ne saurais-je faire que cela?_

_**Rating:** M ou R pour plus tard (plutôt NC-17 mais c'est interdit alors chut!)_

_**Avertissement:** Cette fic met en scène des histoires de coeur et de cul (ben oui, c'est moi l'auteur!) **Homosexuelles**, c'est donc un **slash**, comme d'habitude, si vous préférez la fraise au citron, cassez-vous, lire ça sera une perte de temps._

_**Pairrig:** Hp/Ss (et si ça dérange je m'en fous, j'assume!)_

_**Note de Surimi:** Depuis le temps que je devais écrire un petit OS à Myschka, ça fait bien 10 bons mois! Et bien voilà! j'ai enfin l'idée. Excellente d'ailleurs! bon je vais pas vous la dire tout de suite ça gacherais tout le suspense, mais j'adore! Et myschka a raison, ça ne tiendrait pas dans un OS, donc je vais faire une fic a chap. Je l'envoie en avance du 28 décembre, tout simplement parce que je suis chez ma famille-camembert pour noël et mon anniv', je ne pourrais pas l'envoyer. Enfin, un joyeux noël pour tout le monde!_

_**Dédicace:** Pour toi Myschka, mon auteur préférée! J'espère que cette fic te plaira. Bon anniversaire à toi ma belle:-X_

**Une farce de trop**

**ou**

**Du danger d'un maître de potion qui s'ennuie.**

**Chapitre un:**

**petits plaisirs solitaires**

Séverus Snape avait toujours, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, detesté la compagnie d'un autre être humain. De toute sa vie, il avait toujours recherché le calme et la solitude, les endroits les plus répulsifs afin de ne jamais être dérangé, et les activités qui ne nécessitaient en aucun cas l'aide de quiconque ou la présence d'un être vivant. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se sentait chez lui dans les cachots à pratiquer les potions. Bien qu'il entretenait une haine perpétuel pour les enfants, il dut se restreindre à l'enseignement à cause du peu d'autres débouchés dans la potion, lorsque l'on ne voulait pas devenir pharmacomage. Et si Séverus Snape haïssait les enfants, il était littéralement allergique à toute idée de _soigner_ qui que ce soit. Empoisonner, oui, mais jamais soigner. Faute de mieux, il avait alors choisit le moindre des maux. Il ne s'empéchait pas cependant de montrer à ses élèves à quel point il haïssait son métier.

Il adorait plus que tout les fins de journées, ou mieux, les weekends, durant lesquels il était complètement seul. Il s'installait sur son fauteuil en cuir vert, _seul._ Il sirotait un bon verre de Bourbon, _seul_. Et écoutait le silence,_toujours seul_.

Chers lecteurs, je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arrivé d'essayer de rester dans le noir, sans bruit, un verre pour seule compagnie. Tout ce qu'on peut constater quand on essaye, c'est qu'on arrive très vite à s'emmerder royal. Au départ, Séverus buvait un verre, puis une fois terminé, s'en resservait un autre... Tant et si bien qu'il finissait par s'effondrer endormis dans son fauteuil ivre mort. Il réalisa bien vite que les gueules de bois n'allaient pas du tout avec son métier. Et puis il avait trop mal au dos à force de dormir dans son fauteuil.

Il essaya alors de lire au coin du feu. Il essaya toute sorte de littérature: moldue (trop ignare), magique et à l'eau de rose (trop poufsouffle), aventure (trop gryffondor), historique (trop ennuyeux), scientifique (trop fatiguant) ou même pornographique (trop pervers). Rien n'y faisait, il finissait toujours par balancer le livre qu'il devait lire dans le feu. Il n'avait plus ouvert de livres depuis sa sixième année, quand il avait finis par rattraper les auteurs en matière de potion. La lecture n'était plus à son niveau depuis longtemps.

Il aurait bien jouer aux échecs, mais il est difficile d'y jouer seul. Il avait essayer de collectionner les animaux morts flottant dans des liquides bizarres (génial pour terroriser les premières années), mais bien vite il n'avait plus trouver cela drôle. Finalement, il s'était décidé pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait quand il avait du temps libre: les potions.

Il aurait bien fait des recherches pour inventer de nouvelles potions, mais cela ressemblait beaucoup trop au travail (et donc ne pouvait pas être qualifier de loisir) et puis la perspective d'inventer une potion curative par accident lui donnait des hauts-le-coeur. Alors il avait commencé à refaire toute sorte de potions difficiles, en pimentant un peu la préparation. Il se lançait des défis à lui-même, et il s'amusait beaucoup à voir si il pouvait réussir à faire un elixir de coloration de la voute plantaire les yeux bandés, ou concocter une potion d'isolement avec une seule main. Il ne s'ennuyait plus, et il n'avait personne sur le dos.

Le soir où commence notre histoire, lecteurs chéris, Séverus Snape avait pour défi de faire le plus de Veritaserum possible en une seule fois. Le plus amusant fut de trouver les ingrédients en quantité industrielle dans les ventes par correspondance, les boutiques et autres. La fabrication de cette potion étant règlementée, il avait du passer par des tonnes de stratagèmes pour se procurer 18 kilogrammes d'os de Gorilles à trois bras pilés, ou encore 999 yeux de libélules de Sibérie. Il avait aussi ressortis son plus gros chaudron, dans lequel 3 sumos auraient pu prendre un bain sans se sentir à l'étroit. A la lumière des flammes qui faisaient bouillir doucement la mixture depuis un mois déjà, Séverus Snape s'amusait comme un petit fou. A vue de nez il avait pu fabriquer plus de 80 litres de véritaserum sans que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Il était vraiment démoniaque!

Sa potion serait prête le soir-même à être bu. Un nouveau défi accomplis à mettre sur la longue liste des performances du génie Séverus Snape. C'est alors que le sourire de winner s'effaça du magnifique mais pourtant incompris visage du maître des potions. Que faire de tout ce véritaserum? Sa vente était interdite. Et puis cette potion ne pouvait se conserver que deux semaines, ensuite elle devenait toxique. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil en cuir de dragon. Son coeur serait brisé de devoir jeter un mois de ruse serpentardesque et un mois de travail acharné à la poubelle. Qu'allait-il faire de tout ça? Il avait assez de véritaserum pour en faire boire à tout Poudlard!

Une petite lumière s'éclaira dans le fond de son esprit ô combien machiavélique. Il était un serpentard, n'est-ce pas? Il détestait tout ces braillards de morpions et tous ses collègues, n'est-ce pas? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de coincé Potter et compagnie, ou de faire avouer à Malfoy qu'il avait bien piocher dans sa réserve d'alcool? Depuis combien de temps voulait-il ridiculiser gryffondors, poufsouffles, serdaigles, et même serpentards qui faisaient de ses jours un enfer perpétuel? Et à quel point rêvait-il de découvrir si Dumbledore trompait vraiment Pomfresh avec Mcgonnagall? Son visage repris son sourire de winner instantanément. Il était _vraiment_ un génie de serpentard!

_**TBC**_

_**Note de Surimi:** Oui c'est court, mais ça fait plus office de prologue qu'autre chose en fait. La focalisation et le narrateur si présent ne seront pas dans les prochains chap'. Je vais d'ailleurs vous donner tout de suite le second chapitre, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Myschka. Mais c'est AUSSI mon anniversaire, alors une ou deux reviews me feront plaisir, ce serait le plus beaux cadeaux que vous pourriez m'offrir! Sauf ceux et celles que je connais dans la vraie vie, ça vous dispense pas de m'offrir un cadeau! vilains!_

_**Note de la beta:** Vous trouvez pas que ce début est génial? En tout cas mettez lui pleins de reviews car elle le mérite vraiment surtout que c'est son anniv alors tous le monde prends 2minutes de son temps pour lui offrir le plus beau cadeau qui existe pour une autrice?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** rien à moi, même pas l'idée, ni la fic, les persos et les décors appartiennent à JKR, l'idée à Lola Reeds, et la fic à Myschka, vu que c'est pour elle que je l'écris._

_**Auteur:** Surimi, moi, et vi, encore et toujours, vous vous débarasserez pas de moi aussi facilement, l'odeur du poisson synthétique c'est resistant!_

_**Genre:** Humour, Romance. question: ne saurais-je faire que cela?_

_**Rating:** M ou R pour plus tard (plutôt NC-17 mais c'est interdit alors chut!)_

_**Avertissement:** Cette fic met en scène des histoires de coeur et de cul (ben oui, c'est moi l'auteur!) **Homosexuelles**, c'est donc un **slash**, comme d'habitude, si vous préférez la fraise au citron, cassez-vous, lire ça sera une perte de temps._

_**Pairrig:** Hp/Ss (et si ça dérange je m'en fous, j'assume!)_

_**Note de Surimi:** second chap en express! On remercie tous Arwen94, ma chère épouse, pour sa gentillesse. C'est grâce à elle que ces deux chap' ont pu être publiés le 28 décembre sans aucune faute, vu qu'elle les a corrigé aussi. Je t'aime ma puce! Même quand tu me tapes dessus avec ta batte! sigh c'est beau l'amour!_

_**Dédicace:** Pour toi Myschka, mon auteur préférée! J'espère que cette fic te plaira. Bon anniversaire à toi ma belle:-X_

_**Une farce de trop**_

**ou**

**Du danger d'un maître de potion qui s'ennuie.**

**Chapitre deux:**

**Mais comment se fesse?**

De tous les jours qu'avaient passé les gryffondors de septième année à Poudlard, Celui-là devait être destiné à rester dans les annales comme le plus monstrueux qui soit. Déjà, au réveil, les garçons rouge et or avait été réveillé en sursaut à cause d'une attaque aérienne des joueurs de quidditch de serpentard. La "vermine" avait jeter à travers leur vitre des bombabouses, et malgrès les soupçons de McGonnagall, personne n'avait pu coincer aucun d'entre eux.

Ensuite, pendant le petit déjeuner, chaque filles de gryffondor qui entrait dans la Grande Salle voyait sa jupe soulevée par magie; faisant rire aux éclats toute l'école. Aucun professeur ne put attraper le ou les coupables, même si encore une fois la maison serpentard fut montrer du doigt. Seulement, sans preuves, Dumbledore refusa de faire une punition collective.

Durant leur premier cours de la journée (potions) ils étudièrent l'infusion Diététique de Adamus Rolley. C'était une potion qui permettait de survivre sans manger pendant plusieurs jours. Snape se montra particulièrement sévère ( Neville partit en pleurant au milieu du cours), et les gryffondors perdirent 300 points en seulement deux heures (100 points à cause de Neville, 150 et une retenue le soir même parce que Harry voulu sortir à la poursuite de son camarade et 50 parce que Ron avait juré devant tant d'injustice).

Ils se rendirent avec peine en Botaniques, où quatres élèves ( Lavande, Seamus, Ron et Harry) faillirent se faire dévorer par un tilleul carnivore trop glouton. Ils s'en sortirent avec quelques écorchure et (pour Seamus) un bras cassé. Les Poufsouffles eurent du mal à réconforter les rouge et or, mais finalement ils arrivèrent tous vivant à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Comme ils le redoutaient depuis déjà longtemps, cette journée serait la pire jamais connu. Mais durant le déjeuner, aucun des gryffondors ne fut ni blessé, ni humilié. Non, mais pourtant quelqu'un durant le repas n'eut pas cette chance. Alors que tout le monde mangeait dans la joie et la bonne humeur (sauf les septième années de gryffondor qui broyaient du noir), Snape se leva précipitemment, une main sur la bouche, et s'élança vers la porte de derrière. Malheuresement pour lui, il n'atteignit pas l'arrière salle à temps et dégobilla tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac devant l'ensemble de l'école.

Un silence craintif enfonçait les élèves dans un grand desespoir. Un Snape humilié publiquement était encore plus dangereux que tous les mages noirs réunis ayant foulé le sol de Poudlard. Certains serpentards jureront plus tard avoir vu fondre en larmes beaucoup de poufsouffles et même certains gryffondors de première année. (_NdS: c'est pas fini de traumatiser les poufsouffles? le pouvoir aux blaireaux!_)

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva avec hâte et aida le maître des potions à se relever pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie dans les plus brefs délai, tâche assez difficile vu qu'il ne se laissait pas faire le bougre. Le professeur McGonnagall inspecta le repas de son collègue, et après avoir reniflé son pain, marmonna quelque chose au professeur Flittwick. Lui et elle partirent d'un pas pressant vers l'infirmerie et ordonnèrent aux élèves de reprendre leurs conversations.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Snape? Est-ce que c'était grave? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir dans des circonstances douloureuses? L'avait-on empoisonné? Est-ce que Voldemort était derrière tout cela? Les interrogations fusaient de toute part, et dire que les élèves compatissaient auraient été un mensonge éhonté. Ron, Neville et Harry s'était même accordé à dire que ce n'était que justice, avant que Hermione ne les rappelle à l'ordre en leur disant que peut-être Snape allait mourir. Il n'en fut pas plus pour les faire taire, mais en leur fort intérieur ils continuaient à penser que Snape l'aurait mérité à haïr tout le monde ainsi.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi était Métamorphoses, et Mcgonnagall en profita pour leur faire un immense sermon.

" Le pain du professeur Snape avait été assaisonné d'infusion Diététique de Adamus Rolley. La même potion qu'il vous avait enseigné ce matin. Je ne tolèrerais pas une telle coïncidence! Celui qui a fait ça doit se dénoncer tout de suite! Je sais que vous êtes contrarié d'avoir perdu 300 points ce matin dans son cours, mais empoisonné un professeur, même avec une potion si peu agressive que celle de Rolley, n'est pas à prendre à la légère! J'ai honte de vous, et j'espère que vous avez honte de vos actions!"

Les rouge et or se regardèrent les uns les autres, se demandant qui avait bien pu être responsable de l'empoisonnement de Snape? Sûrement un idiot vu qu'il avait utilisé la potion qu'ils avaient faites le matin-même. Ou alors quelqu'un de très malin parce que vu que c'était tellement évident personne ne le soupçonnerais, et puis d'ailleurs il fallait en avoir de l'audace et de l'ingéniosité pour le glisser dans le pain de Snape. Il n'était pas Maugrey Fol-oeil question paranoïa, mais il s'en rapprochait tout de même beaucoup. Cela ressemblait plus à un coup des serpentards, seulement ils n'avaient pas de raisons particulière pour faire une farce pareil à Snape... à part faire accuser les Gryffondors bien sûr... Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée pour les Gryffondors de septième année.

" Pour que vous soyez rassuré, sachez que le professeur Snape va beaucoup mieux maintenant que toute nourriture n'est plus présente dans son estomac. Il doit être en train de faire son cours aux deuxième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle en ce moment même. Comme pour tout les incidents d'aujourd'hui, aucun des professeurs n'a trouvé de preuves pour accuser qui que ce soit, mais les soupçons sont bien présents. Je vous conseille donc à partir de maintenant de faire profil bas et de ne PLUS vous faire remarquer dans les prochaines semaines. Je détesterais devoir faire un exemple! Maintenant, au travail!"

Durant le cours suivant, Soins aux créatures magiques, La classe de serpentards et de gryffondors étudièrent un behemoth (_NdS: Une sorte d'éléphant humanoïde, j'ai un dessin que j'ai trouvé sur internet pour celles ou ceux qui ont envie d'un support_) particulièrement agressif. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il parvint a s'échapper à la poigne de Hagrid, et partit dans une course folle dans le parc de Poudlard. Les élèves s'éparpillèrent pour tenter de retrouver et d'attraper (le plus dur, il se fait remarquer vu qu'il fait 2 mètres de haut) le démon à tête d'éléphant. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'était mis en équipe pour avoir des chances, si ils retrouvaient le behemoth, de pouvoir se défendre et l'attraper. Pour le retrouver ils le retrouvèrent, occupé à charger Neville, totalement pétrifié de terreur. Autant pour le courage gryffondorien tellement légendaire. Ron parti chercher du renfort (_NdS: n'aime po Ronnykin...bah, pas gentil!_) et Harry et Hermione passèrent à l'attaque. Ni une ni deux, en mélant leur voix, ils lancèrent un stupefix si fort que le behemoth s'écroula à un mètre de Neville, assomé. Neville s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard, et fut le second gryffondor de la journée à attérir à l'infirmerie. Il en ressortit bien heuresement une heure plus tard, après avoir pris un thé imbibé de wiskey pour prendre du poil de la bête, mais fut accueillis en héros par ses camarades, car grâce à lui ils avaient finis le cours trentes minutes en avance.

Inutile de dire que le soir du diner les septièmes année rouge et or étaient épuisés et affamé. Ils se jetèrent (Ron en premier) sur le ragout qui était au menu, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Et puis une fois arrivé au dessert, Hermione prit la parole:

" C'est tout de même étrange que d'un seul coup tout les malheurs du monde nous tombent sur le crâne! Il doit y avoir quelqu'un derrière tout cela!"

" Choit la malchanche, choit les cherpentards." proposa Ron, la bouche pleine de chou à la crème. Hermione lui jeta un regard désaprobateur.

" Honnètement, Ron, tu es dégoutant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te gaves ainsi?"

" Je compense la frustration." Dit Ron, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris, il fut rapidement imité par Hermione.

" Quelle frustration?" s'interrogea à haute voix Harry.

" Hermione." laissa sortir difficilement Ron.

"Quoi 'Hermione'?"

" Je... suis amoureux d'Hermione... mais je n'ose pas lui avouer..." C'était sortit très difficilement de sa bouche, comme si les mots lui avait été tirés de force, comme si il avait bu...

" Du véritasérum!" s'exclama Harry.

" Tu crois?" Douta Hermione.

" J'en suis sûr! Regarde, Hermione, est-ce que tu es sorti avec Krum en quatrième année?"

" Mmmmh... oui..." ne put s'empécher d'avouer Hermione.

" Mais! Mais! Mais! C'est impossible!" Paniqua Ron. "Comment?"

Harry observa les tables alentours, un peu partout, des élèves, et même des professeurs, lançait des regards horrifiés après s'être rendu compte qu'il y avait un problème. Les plus paniqués étant les Serpentards, et ceux qui ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte des poufsouffles pour la plupart. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda alors le silence.

" S'il vous plait, plus un mot. Du véritasérum a été glissé dans notre repas. Je demande à tous les préfets d'emmener les élèves dans leur salle commune pendant que vos professeurs et moi-même discutons des mesures à prendre."

Hermione et Ron se levèrent et saluèrent Harry avant de rassembler les plus jeunes et de les emmener dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Alors que Harry s'apprétait à rejoindre Seamus et Dean, une main se posa sur son épaule. Le professeur McGonnagall avait l'air très ennuyée par quelque chose. Harry ne savait pas trop si il voulait savoir quoi...

" Potter, le professeur Snape vous a donné une retenue ce soir après le dîner, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit." Harry palît d'un coup. Retenue avec Snape... il avait totalement oublié... Mais il avait lui aussi sûrement été contaminé par le véritasérum... et vu les têtes que tiraient Ron, Hermione, et tous les autres qui en avaient fait les frais, il ne voulait pas vérifier...

" Mais, professeur, avec le véritasérum, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas..."

" Non, Potter, les effets se seront dissipé dès demain matin, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de méchant en vous faisant faire votre retenue ce soir comme prévu. Et puis de plus, le professeur Dumbledore et moi devons aller lui parler, vous serez seul le plus gros de votre retenue. Suivez-moi maintenant Potter."

Résigné, Harry suivit Mcgonnagall en direction des cachots. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir si on lui posait une question précise, mais qu'il pouvait garder le silence entre temps. Il se jura de ne pas prononcer un mot sans en avoir reçus l'ordre, pour éviter toutes fuites. Il ne voulait PAS que son secret soit découvert. Il ne fallait surtout PAS qu'il le soit!

"_avec un peu de chance, Snape sera tellement en colère d'avoir été la victime d'une blague ce midi pour ne pas m'adresser la parole..._" pensa t'il.

Seulement, ce jour-là, les éléments avaient décidés que les gryffondors de septième année vivent le plus horrible des jours de leur vie d'étudiant.

_TBC_

_**Note de Surimi:** Wippiiiiiiie, un autre chap de finis! ça t'a plu Myschka? Et les autres ça vous a plu? moi ça m'a plu de l'écrire! je vais voir pour écrire la suite vite vite, mais présentement je suis en Normandie (c'est même pas moi qui envoie ce chap' c'est arwen94!) avec ma famille et donc pas le temps de trainer sur l'ordi... snif snif... ça craint la normandie, trop de vaches... enfin ça vous empèche pas de faire des reviews, ce sera un excellent cadeau d'anniversaire! et no'ubliez pas l'anniversaire de Myschka aussi! moua moua moua pleins de bisous! et embrassez aussi arwen94 (Surimi roule une pelle a arwen) mon coeur à moi je t'aime!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** rien à moi, même pas l'idée, ni la fic, les persos et les décors appartiennent à JKR, l'idée à Lola Reeds, et la fic à Myschka, vu que c'est pour elle que je l'écris._

_**Auteur:** Surimi, moi, et vi, encore et toujours, vous vous débarasserez pas de moi aussi facilement, l'odeur du poisson synthétique c'est resistant!_

_**Genre:** Humour, Romance. question: ne saurais-je faire que cela?_

_**Rating:** M ou R pour plus tard (plutôt NC-17 mais c'est interdit alors chut!)_

_**Avertissement:** Cette fic met en scène des histoires de coeur et de cul (ben oui, c'est moi l'auteur!) **Homosexuelles**, c'est donc un **slash**, comme d'habitude, si vous préférez la fraise au citron, cassez-vous, lire ça sera une perte de temps._

_**Pairrig:** Hp/Ss (et si ça dérange je m'en fous, j'assume!)_

_**Note de Surimi:** oui bon forcément j'ai pris mon temps pour ce chap... mais vous plaignez pas, j'étais censé réviser mes partiels, et là chercher un job pour cet été! Bon, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira, j'ai commencé à l'écrire en vacances et je l'ai finis ici! Comme d'habitude, on remercieLola Reeds pour avoireu l'idée de la fic, et Myschka pour m'avoir confié l'écriture!_

_**Dédicace:** à Myschka, on t'adore tous ma belle! Si j'étais pas mariée à une serpentarde super jalouse et super douée avec une batte je t'embrasserais!_

_**Une farce de trop**_

**ou**

**Du danger d'un maître de potion qui s'ennuie.**

**Chapitre trois:**

**Lequel a le plus grand (secret)?**

_C'était censé n'être qu'une farce. Et elle avait si bien commencé! Personne ne s'était douté une seconde que j'étais derrière la totalité des catastrophes de la journée!_

_Déjà le matin, les bombabouses jetées par la fenêtre dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année à gryffondor alors que l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard s'entrainait pour leur prochain match. Comment soupçonner le directeur de la maison des élèves désignés ?_

_Et les pauvres jeunes filles dans la Grande Salle, les petites étaient tellement rouge de honte. Une farce tellement basse, puérile et humiliant, qui aurait même pensé à un professeur?_

_Le petit spectacle dans le cours de potions pour septième années, Longbottom pleurant de honte, Potter puni pour vouloir réconforter son camarade, et Weasley rouge de rage et de haine, tiercé gagnant pour S.Snape! Et encore rien de plus normal, personne ne s'interrogea sur le fait inhabituel que les gryffondors soient fous de rage, à un tel point qu'ils se firent attaquer par les plantes de Chourave. Tellement fous de rage qu'ils furent bien entendu accusés d'avoir empoisonné leur professeur, c'est-à-dire moi-même, à l'heure du déjeuné, avec la potion que je leur ai fait faire. J'ai poussé l'ironie jusqu'à utiliser la fiole de cette perronelle de Granger. Ca lui apprendra à tout faire parfaitement. Evidemment, personne ne se mit en tête que les gryffondors étaient innocents. On me rapporta même que McGonnagall leur a tiré les oreilles en classe. Ha ha! J'en fais des gorges chaudes encore maintenant! Vive moi!_

_Jamais je n'avais autant apprécié ce géant sadique et inconscient que Dumbledore ose appeler professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Leur faire étudier les Béhémoths! Hohoho! Hihihi! A pleurer de rire! Tu parles qu'ils étaient affamés au dîner!_

_La potion que j'avais mis sur mon pain à l'avantage de ne pas être handicapante, sauf sur l'alimentation. Ne pas pouvoir me nourrir pendant quelques jours, voilà le prix que j'ai du payer pour ne pas devoir boire moi-même du véritaserum et pourtant ne pas être soupçonné. Je m'introduisait dans les cuisines sous la forme d'un chat, et reversait le véritaserum derrière le dos de centaines d'elfes. Quelles créatures stupides!_

_Ce plan était parfait, en une soirée, je pourrais soudoyer des secrets à Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Malfoy et Potter! Enfin, il était censé être parfait..._

Il a d'ailleurs commencé par l'être en tout cas. Severus avait droit à la visite express du directeur et de la sous-directrice de l'asile d'attardés qu'on appelle la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe, tous les deux totalement affolés à cause du véritasérum glissé dans leur plat. Severus feignit d'être surpris, inquiet, soupçonneux, proposa plusieurs suspects, et expliqua à telle point faire autant de veritasérum était difficile, très très difficile...

" Mais faisable, j'en ai bien peur. La preuve est là, de toute manière." expliqua Severus, en prenant son pied intérieurement. " Bien entendu, c'est illégale, et un énorme défi. Pour se procurer les ingrédients du veritasérum il faut être agréé par le Bureau des régulations de potions."

" Je vais demander sur le champ au ministre qu'il me donne une copie de la liste des maîtres agréés. Merci, Severus." Dit Dumbledore.

" Monsieur le directeur? Vous avez une idée de qui cela pourrait être?" s'enquit McGonnagall.

" Pas une, plusieurs. La plus importante étant Voldemort voulant semer la discorde dans l'école. Cela risque de marcher d'ailleurs, il y a assez de secrets entre ces quatres murs pour que l'apocalypse ai lieu!" répondit Dumbledore en grimaçant d'avoir été forcé de débiter toute la vérité.

D'un coup, Severus comprit pourquoi le directeur n'était jamais totalement honnète envers lui. Mieux valait que le vieu fou qui supportait le sort du monde sur ses épaules pour soulager Potter garde son fardeau pour lui.

" Et si ce n'était qu'une farce?" proposa innocemment Severus.

" Elle serait de très mauvais goût dans ce cas! Immature, innapropriée, et dangereuse! Pire encore que celle dont vous avez été victime lorsque vous étiez élève ici et qui a faillit se résoudre en une exécution de Rémus Lupin!"

_Et, Oh! Faut pas exagérer non plus!_

" Pardon, Severus, c'est la potion..." rougit McGonnagall.

" ... hin hin..." accorda Severus, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empécher de sentir ses entrailles se contracter de peur. Et si cela provoquait une catastrophe? Est-ce que Severus pourrait se pardonner à lui-même d'avoir perdu la guerre pour une farce?

" Excusez-nous, maitenant, Severus, il se fait tard..." dit Dumbledore.

" Où allez-vous?" demanda Severus en redoutant et attendant impatiemment la réponse.

" Dans les quartiers de Minerva..." laissa échapper Dumbledore sans pouvoir s'en empécher.

Peut-être que cela valait la peine de provoquer une apocalypse après tout.

-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°

Severus Snape entra dans son bureau avec une mine amusée, ce qui terrorisa Harry, qui ne put rien faire que se sentir trembler. Snape soupira d'agacement feint, et commença son numéro, appris par coeur, et savourant sa victoire.

" Ne faites pas cette tête là, Potter, je me fiches complètement de vous tirer les vers du nez pour vous humilier ce soir! De toute façon, vous avez une vie pathétique, et si je voulais savoir vos secrets, je lirais la une du sorcière hebdo!"

Harry jeta un regard noir à son professeur de potion, les lèvres bien serrées pour ne pas prononcer un mot, et jeta avec rage les feuilles de persil dorés d'antartique dans la potion antidote pour Snape.

" Vous ne devez même pas avoir de secrets, honnètement! A votre âge, la moindre chose est exaltante, prenez le quidditch par exemple. Un jeu de brutes dans lequel huits joueurs se chamaillent pour une balle rouge, quatres tapent dans deux autres balles noires pour frapper les autres joueurs, et deux joueurs cherchent une minuscule balle dorée. Qu'est-ce qui est plus dénué de sens que ça, mmh? Au lieu de vous préoccuper de vos études, de votre avenir, vous vous acharner à faire partie d'une activité tellement futil que les plus ravis d'un succès sont ceux qui ne participent pas au jeu! Non, vous n'avez aucun secret dont je pourrais me soucier, si?"

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, résistant à la question qu'on lui posait. Il ne devait pas répondre, il ne devait pas répondre, il ne devait PAS répondre!

" N'ai-je pas raison, Potter? Vous n'avez aucun secret juteux à me faire part, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry voulu se forcer à faire non de la tête, mais le veritasérum le poussa à dire oui, ce qui fit qu'il ne pu que bouger la tête en diagonale d'une façon très bizarre.

" Parlez, Potter, je ne vous comprends pas très bien." Severus était impressioné de la force de résistance du morpion. Même Dumbledore avait moins bien resister. En même temps, la question qu'il avait posé au directeur était beaucoup plus précise que celle-ci.

Harry combattait toujours la potion, si fort que des gouttes de sueur lui coulait dans le dos et dans le cou. Il devait dire non. Dire non, et surtout pas oui. Dire. NON!

" Nnnnoui." arghhh! noooooooon nonnonoononononononononon! Snape avait le regard de celui qui découvre que son anniversaire a été avancé a six mois d'avance.

" Vraiment? Et quelle est-il? Quelle est votre plus grand secret, Potter?"

Harry gémit, il ne pouvait pas combattre ça, sa respiration s'accéléra de panique quand il ne put s'empécher d'ouvrir la bouche, et il sentit son coeur se liquéfier et tomber à ses pieds quand il s'entendit dire:

" Je vous aime, Professeur."

Ne voulant pas ajouter d'autres humiliations à sa personne, Harry s'enfuit le plus loin possible de Snape, le laissant la machoire au sol, aussi hébété que Ron le jour où il se rendit compte qu'on pouvait manger les petites feuilles en papier sur les pièces montées du patissier.

-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°

La honte, la honte, la honte! Grand merlin, comment allait-il jamais osé retourner en classe de potion? Ou même entrer dans la Grande Salle, marcher dans les couloirs! Snape n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement, ça c'était sûr! Allait-il le faire interner à Sainte Mangouste? Se moquer de son aveu devant tout Serpentard, le lacher après avoir lacher le morceau dans la fosse aux griffondors déchénés? Le dire à Dumbledore, le pauvre vieux en ferait une attaque cardiaque, ce qui déclencherait une réaction en chaîne qui ferait que Voldemort dominerait le monde et Harry sera haït par le monde entier et il devra fuir et vivre en ermitte avec treize chiens dans une cabane sur l'everest. O, pauvre, pauvre Harry!

Il entra dans la salle commune de Griffondor pour voir une scène apocalyptique: La plupart des étudiants se criaient dessus, se lançaient des sorts. Et dire qu'on disait que les Griffondors étaient soudés et s'adoraient les uns les autres, une simple potion de vérité et tout s'effondrait comme un chateau de carte pendant un tremblement de terre!

" Arrétez! Stop! STOP!" Hurla Harry en désarmant ses camarades. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui, surpris, et un peu honteux. On entendait dans la pièce que les reniflements des premiers années et des certaines filles. La vérité avait été douloureuse pour tout le monde. " Vous avez perdu la tête! Plus un mot avant demain matin! Allez, il est tard, allez dans vos dortoirs!"

Au centre de la pièce; près des fauteuils, Ron et Hermione ne bougèrent pas, contrairement aux autres. Hermione essuyait ses yeux avec un mouchoirs et Ron se rongeait les ongles. Quand Harry alla vers eux, il le retint par le bras.

" Harry, je..."

" Laisse tomber, Ron. Attendez demain avant d'en reparler, d'accord? Toutes vérités ne sont pas bonne à dire."

_To be continued..._

_**Note de Surimi:** Je suis pas satisfaite de cette fin, mais c'est là que je voulais aller et de toute manière si je ne vous la publie pas maintenant je le ferais jamais. Milles excuses pour le retard, c'est trop horrible. Un petit mot pour m'expliquer combien vous me haïssez ne sera jamais de refus! Moi je vous adore en tout cas!_

_à plus tard!_

_su'_


End file.
